Generally, most of the vehicle lights have either separated or independent primary and secondary lights; they might be disposed right or left inside one vehicle light and incorporate with light-emitting bodies of different powers or light-permeable shields in different colors to reach dual effects of illuminating and having the function of a warning light, a fog light, a dusk light or an auxiliary light; a contemporary vehicle light is required not only to have a suitable shape, illuminating and warning functions, but also to focus on lighting aesthetics; the vehicle light has occupied a major role in the technological aesthetics of automobiles; it has been compared to as a pair of beautiful eyes always attracting attention and outstanding; therefore, the style of the vehicle light has become the focus of attention and each automobile manufactory usually presents vehicle lights in different styles; actually, the unique features of the vehicle lights enable the recognition of the product line, the manufactory and the age of an automobile.
In view of the mentioned reasons, how to design a vehicle light capable of breaking through the conventional structure and style to produce extraordinary effect of lighting aesthetics was the primary target of the present invention.
A haloed vehicle light comprises an inner reflector disposed inside an outer reflector and both of them are spaced at a proper distance; a light-permeable shield is sealed in front of the inner and outer reflectors; the primary light-emitting socket is fixed behind the outer reflector and inside the inner reflector; the secondary light-emitting socket is fixed behind the outer reflector and between the inner and the outer reflectors; since both of the primary and the secondary light-emitting sockets are disposed with a light-emitting body, when the primary light-emitting body emits the light, the central area of the vehicle light generate bright radiant effect; when the secondary light-emitting body emits the light, the outer circular area of the vehicle light generates an effect of bright halo; when both of the primary and secondary light-emitting bodies emit the light, the central and the outer circular areas of the vehicle light synchronously emit light and generate an effect of bright halo in dual colors; furthermore, a luminous washer is additionally disposed in front of the frame of the inner reflector and a circular light-reflecting wall is additionally disposed on the inner wall of the light-permeable shield to allow the off vehicle light to be able to present a halo for warning effect.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.